It's Personal
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: After a few glasses of bourbon and some extreme teasing, what else can Damon do but enjoy his beautiful, tipsy girlfriend as she tries to one-up him.


**It's Personal**

Word Count: 1,232

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been basically non-existent guys. I've been neck deep in family drama, school work and binging the Vampire Diaries. I am so obsessed with these two that it's unreal ugh. Anyway, enjoy please xx_

* * *

"So.." Elena started to say as she poured bourbon into two glasses. "Who would win in a fight... Caroline or Bonnie?" The brunette giggled at her adolescent question as she handed Damon is glass. When she plopped down on the couch some of the amber alcohol sloshed onto her pale blue jeans, but she didn't seem to notice. Needless to say after three glasses- going on four- she was slightly tipsy.

Damon's blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he raised his glass to her before taking a swig. "I think-" he paused, cupping his chin with pointer finger and thumb sarcastically. "As much as I'm not a fan of our little witch- I'd have to say Bonnie." He told her, setting his empty glass on the table and resting his elbows on his knees. Damon traced his thumb along his lower lip as he watched his girlfriend down his favorite drink quickly. Even her disgusted grimace at his alcohol was adorable.

"I would have to agree", she said incoherently, struggling to get her words out in between giggles. She saw his blue eyes watching her every move. She felt like he was a tiger and she was the small gazelle. Elena stood up slowly, walking around the couch to get back to the glass bottles but before she could refill her glass, Damon had taken the bottle from her hand and set it behind him.

Before she could protest he interrupted, "as much as I love to see you smile, I don't plan on spending the rest of the night holding your hair back." He said with his signature smirk that made her melt, leaning into whisper, "you're cut off, baby." Made shivers run down her spine as she arched her back, trying to touch him. To feel herself mold into his arms, but he kept just out of her reach and backed away chuckling.

_So he wants to play? _She thought to herself. _Fine. I'll play. _When her sexually frustrated pout turned into a full smile Damon was wondering if this game was dangerous.

"So, what about us, Damon?" He gulped. Hoping- no- praying that she wasn't having second thoughts about their new relationship status.

"What about us?" The words felt like sandpaper on his tongue.

"Well.. Who would win in a fight?" Elena batted her brown doe eyes innocently. Damon scoffed.

"Really, Elena? You _really _think you'd win?" He said arrogantly, stretching his arms out and resting them on the top of the couch. Elena stuffed her hands in her pockets and pursed her lips.

"Honestly?..." She trailed off, biting her lip and moving closer to the couch that he was sitting on. She sat down next to him, brushing her leg against his in the most innocent way. She rested her head on the cushions and kept her lips only an inch away from his ear. "yeah... I do..." Her cool breath fanned across the burning skin of his neck and he almost moaned. Hell he almost forgot what they had been talking about completely.

He turned his head to look her in the eye while he whispered, "nice try" and she could feel the bourbon in his breath burn against her slightly parted lips. Damon moved on the couch so that he was leaning on his knees, slightly higher than her. He trailed his finger down the side of her face and along her jugular vein, listening to each beat of her heart as her breathing increased.

He cupped her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes again and he leaned down to kiss her. The fog of the alcohol cleared her head almost immediately as she responded to the gentle touch of his lips.

Damon almost meant for it to be just a simple kiss. But honestly, nothing between them was ever simple. The taste of her tongue and the bourbon laced in between, enticed a groan from him. He loved this and he never wanted to let her go.

Elena was strong willed but she loved dominant Damon, she loved to let him control her. He made her feel safe no matter how rough he got with her. Damon pushed her gently so that she was laying back onto the couch and he was on top of her, keeping his weight off of her, but she could still feel the comfort of his body hovering right above her. She pulled at his t-shirt while he kissed her neck relentlessly. If she were human, she would be constantly covered in thousands of love bites.

When Elena trailed her fangs delicately across the pale skin of his neck, he stopped his kisses to mutter, "fuck" against her neck. He began breathing harder with anticipation as she hovered there. "Do it, Elena". He told her softly. And she did.

It was so much more than before. Than the last time she had drank from him. She was in a panic then. Not knowing how to keep blood down. It had felt good then, but this. This was indescribable. She felt his grip on her hips tighten as his blood flowed down her throat and she moaned. Raw emotion was what she felt, with each drop that fell into her mouth came a tidal wave of emotions.

This sure was.. "personal" as Damon had put it last time. She pulled back with a gasp, not actually sure how much you were allowed to take from another vampire. Damon pulled back from the crook of her neck and stared at her blood shot eyes. She was the epitome of a vampire right now. The veins around her eyes were clearing slowly and she had his blood dripping down her chin. And she looked damn beautiful with his blood on her face.

Damon smirked down on his breathless bloodthirsty vixen. "My turn", he said and Elena nodded eagerly, wanting to feel that high again. He pushed her hair out of the way and she stretched her neck to make easier access for him. Damon moaned against her porcelain skin and he heard a sexy little whimper fall from between her lips. He chuckled, "excited are we?" she just nodded.

He couldn't help but to smile. The girl he was completely and utterly in love with was in his arms, pinned under him and silently begging him to drink from her. If this wasn't heaven he didn't know what was.

Elena didn't know what to expect before her bit her, but, when his fangs pierced her skin she cried out in ecstasy. It was ten times more powerful than her drinking from him. She felt like she was baring her soul to him. Like an exposed wire. Completely on edge as she let the high consume her. High off of pleasure.. Off of Damon.

* * *

_Author's Note: There is a possibility I will continue this, but be warned.. I have a BUNCH of Damon and Elena fanfics coming up! Thanks for the read xx_


End file.
